Dragon And Phoenix In The Finder
by TimeJourney
Summary: How would things have gone if Feilong didn't kidnap Akihito? What if it was prevented somehow? Would he and Asami still end up the favored couple? Would Asami ever settle things between him and Feilong? Well, here's my guess of how it would have played out.
1. Homecoming

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

 **Twin Flames**

A tale of two creatures of fire,

Whose harmonic union is often desired.

But in this encounter there shall be no choir.

One is a free spirit who is the most feared to exist,

The other a cold beauty who rules with iron fists.

When their paths cross it is not in consist.

The dragon sought to destroy a cruel beast,

Who touched his heart and shattered it in pieces,

By taking those he loved and join the many deceased.

The phoenix knew of the cruel beast's heart of stone,

And demanded that he reap what he had sown,

But the cruel beast refused to atone.

The dragon shall continue to act like a krait,

But the phoenix will refuse to bate,

How will it all end?

Well that's up to fate.

* * *

Akihito's sneakers graze the asphalt as he runs down the sidewalk, his dirty blond locks swaying over his light blue eyes. He quickly turns and rushes down a stairwell. When he reaches the bottom and runs along the platform he sees the red rear lights of the metro disappear down the tunnel.

"Dammit!" he pants.

The young photographer fishes his wallet out of his pocket, finding a few money notes.

 _If I hurry now and hail a taxi I'll only be five minutes late_. he thought to himself as he checks his watch.

He quickly turns to leave and is greeted by a fist to the face, the blow knocks him back and he falls to the ground.

"Hey what the hell!?" Akihito yells as he rubs the tender spot.

Moving towards the youngster is three men, two of them are burly and in front of them is one that is less bulky.

"Takaba Akihito," the first man says as he saunters forward with the wallet in his hand. "Reporter for the Weekly Headline."

"W-what is this? Who are you guys? What do you want?" The photographer stutters nervously as he crawls back.

"We deliver you a gift," the first man says as he slips the wallet into his back pocket. "From our boss who is now rotting away in the pin because of you."

The thugs continue to move forward, one of them cracks his knuckles slowly, letting each pop echo. Akihito's mind races at a thousand miles an hour as he analyzes the condition. He's been in numerous fights before but these guys aren't the sort to be trifled with. His fingers slip in the grime for something to protect him- a shard of glass, a scrap of metal, anything. The leader lunges and Akihito quickly throws up an arm to block the strike.

 _WHAM!_

Suddenly the lead thug is knocked sideways and falls to the ground with the wet crunch of a skull meeting concrete. The two remaining thugs look at the interloper standing defensively in front of their prey. The face is astonishingly identical to Akihito's; same fair skin and short dirty blonde hair, but more girlish and instead with fierce violet eyes.

"Tori!" Akihito says.

The girl looks over her shoulder at the photographer and smirks, speaking in a delicate soprano. "Sup,"

In her moment of carelessness she feels a blow land on her arm and pulls back immediately, punching the offender square in the face. As she does so, Tori feels her feet fly up from underneath her and she is falling back. She catches herself when she lands on the ground and bounces back on her feet- delivering a punch in the thug's groin and as he doubles over in pain she delivers an uppercut. She grasps his head in her hands and brings her knee up to his nose, there is a blunt crack and she releases his head. Crimson leaks from both his nostrils and with a quick uppercut he falls to the ground.

Tori looks over at the last ruffian and finds Akihito- who decided to join in at some point- trading blows with him. He can land attacks on him, but is slowly accumulating his own share of injuries. The ruffian's fist ploughs into the youth's stomach, his guts smash together. Akihito clenches his teeth and repays this by punching his opponent's jaw, his fist collides with all his body weight.

As the ruffian stumbles back Tori dashes over and grabs Akihito by the hand- pulling him along toward the stairs. The two leave the station and fly through the city streets like bats out of hell. After twisting and turning down one random street after another for a solid minute- not paying attention to their destination- they slow to a walk.

Huffing, Tori looks over at Akihito. "You okay?"

Akihito, who is in a gasping fit, just nods. "When… did you… get in?"

"About a couple hours ago." Tori smirks. "So who were you trying to snitch on now?"

"No one! I was in a rush to get- to my next client. Tried to take a shortcut. Next thing I know I'm being jumped. Then you showed up."

"You're lucky you're blood or else I would have kept on walking."

Akihito sighs, his breathing now normal. With a smile he moves over and drapes an arm over the girl's shoulders. "It's nice to see you again."

"Ditto," Tori responds.

The two then reach a bus stop and settle on the metal bench.

"Anything interesting happen while I was away?" Tori asks.

"Nothing worth reporting," Akihito responds. Not really wanting to reveal what's really been going on with him and a particular yakuza. "So how was your trip?"

"It was nice. Spain is so very beautiful, Aki. And the running of the bulls- you should go with me next time!"

"Of course," Akihito grins. "And I'll be cheering you on from a very high balcony."

Tori clicks her tongue as she playfully nudges the photographer.

Like Akihito, Tori is also a freelancer. Though her work tends to take her all over the globe. Thank to her medical qualifications she works as an au pair, nurse, and vet. But her specialty is computers so she also gets jobs involving programming, web and graphic designing.

A green cab suddenly appears around the corner and comes to a stop on the opposite side of the street.

"Hey do you think you can spot me for a cab? That bastard took-"

"Oh," Tori cuts Akihito off as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a wallet. "I got it while you were going at it with the other guy."

"Arigato!" Akihito takes the wallet, checking the contents and pleased to find everything is there.

"Here." Tori holds out a hundred.

Akihito looks at the money, a bit bemused.

"What? You think I was checking their pockets for candy." Tori quips.

"Thank Tori but I do-" he is cut off as the girl quickly tucks the large bill into his pocket and gets to her feet.

"No givesies backsies!" Tori shouts as she takes off.

Akihito can't help but chuckle, and turns to flag the cab.

* * *

Tori slows to a stop at a crosswalk, reveling in the way her body feels after sprinting for a good long while as she waits. Her legs are tingling and her head is light with euphoria. Heck, running is one of the few things that makes her feel completely happy. She just loves how light and fast she felt whenever she runs. She feels indomitable.

Once the walkman appears she jogs across the street.

After turning a couple of corners she slows to a walk as she approaches her rundown apartment complex. The dwelling consists of two five-story stone buildings practically coated with grime, the only splash of color is from the lurid graffiti. They stand on either side of a stone railroad track, beneath which is littered with the injection of paraphernalia.

She makes her way inside, waving at the security/receptionist on duty as she heads over to the elevators. Stepping off at her destined floor she fishes her keys out of her pocket as she walks down the hall. After finding the right one she soon stops at a door and goes to put the key in, only to find that it is already unlocked.

She slowly enters her dwelling, then relaxes when she spots the intruder sitting on the couch drinking a glass of wine. A woman with well tan skin, the top of her black hair died blonde and styled in a slick back undercut. She's fairly androgynous, though could easily pass for the opposite gender with her choice of casual attire; a brown leather jacket open over a white shirt, light blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Hey Bebe." Tori greets as she closes the door behind her.

"Hey Chickadee." the intruder, Bebe, greets back with a seductive smirk.

"Don't move." Bebe says after the girl toes off her shoes.

Tori immediately freezes, standing very still.

"Strip."

"Do I have to?" Tori responds.

"Now."

Tori complies; soon she is standing in nothing but a strapless bandeau bra and short, all over crochet lace, female boxers. Bebe sets the glass down on the coffee table and drinks in the sight of the sexy blonde. Tori is truly an aesthetical sight; with miraculously flawless skin, soft hair, double eyelids, and a babyface. A true gem, amethyst to be exact with those purple lustrous eyes.

"Get over here." Bebe says after a couple moments.

Tori saunters over to the tomboy, her hips swaying like the ocean. It feels like forever when she finally reaches the couch. She straddles her lap, her bare knees on either side of her thighs.

Bebe places a hand on her warm, soft cheek and moves in for a kiss.

Tori turns her head as she pulls back a bit. "Bebe,"

Bebe clicks her tongue. "Oh come on, Chickadee-boo."

"It goes against my religion,"

"Funny how your peeps are against kissing, and yet you're okay whenever I play around with your…" Bebe slips a hand into her boxers. "Other pair of lips."

Tori responds with a light chuckle as her cheeks become slightly flushed.

"You know how much money you could make? Just by hanging out with one of my rich friends like this?"

"I'm okay with usual income."

"Yeah, but just one hour would give you more than enough to get you a better apartment."

Tori cocks her head to the side. "But…"

Before she continues the wooden floor begins to shake, and soon the squealing of metal moving along metal sounds mixed with the rapid rushing of air. It becomes blaring and through the three windows in the back brick wall a train can be seen driving by.

After all is calm again the blonde continues. "Wouldn't it bother you? Me being with someone else?"

"I know it won't mean nothing, baby. Besides you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." Bebe then slips a single finger inside and rubs slow erotic circles around her clit.

Tori inhales a bit shakily as she fumbles for words. "I… I don't know…"

"Well there's a little get together later tonight. You should come and check it out."

Tori looks at Bebe, slowly getting lost in the pleasure as her finger continues to fondle her.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

I know I know it's a bit short but I hope it caught your attention.


	2. Vindictive

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Two months ago…

* * *

The music filled Bebe's ears as she lounged on the couch, taking a drink of her beer as she looked at the soirée taking place around her.

It's a little semiformal house party with 'businessmen' in suits and hot women in a variety of outing attire. On one side of the living room a woman dressed exotically dances on a glowing neon pink platform with a yellow snake draped over her neck. On the opposite side up on the catwalk Bebe spots one of her 'guy friends' with a hot little number. He sees her and she raised her glass to him to which he raised his cup back.

"Look at that," Bebe said with a smile. "This is the easiest money on earth."

"That's all he wants?" a voice next to her asked.

"Of course not." Bebe responded as she continued to watch the two walk off. "Guys always want more."

She then looked over at her prized catch, Tora she believed her name was.

The girl was like the real-life version of Jessica Rabbit, well her boobs aren't as big but just as nice. Her hair is orange like fire- and natural which is a rare find- with eyes as green as emeralds. And she was wrapped up in a tight sparkling red dress with a slit that exposed her left, creamy thigh.

"But that's up to you." Bebe said. "If you wanna make more you do more. If not, you grab a drink, food, flirt and dance and call it a night."

The redhead nodded in response.

Soon another woman approached them. "Hey,"

"Hi," Bebe greeted.

The newcomer proceeded to take out a small black bottle from within her cleavage and tapped out a line of familiar white powdery substance along the back of her thumb.

"You having a good time?" Bebe asked.

The girl snorted up the white powder before responding. "What do you think." She looked at the redhead and tapped another line of coke out. "Here."

Tora looked at the offered hand, a bit hesitant but it immediately vanished and she snorted up the drug.

After doing so the new girl looked over her shoulder, Tora followed her gaze at an older gentleman eyeing them hungrily. The girl bites her lower lip and looked at the redhead, who then looked back at her. The girl moved in and Tora remained still as she pressed her lips against hers.

"For real, you'll be fine." the girl said after pulling away and gets up.

Tora and Bebe watched as she walked over to the older gentleman, she placed her hands on either of his cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips.

Tora looked back at Bebe. "So, are they all drug dealers?"

"You think all foreign rich guys are Scarface?" Bebe responded with a smirk.

Tora chuckled.

"They're businessmen." Bebe said. "Making bank off the other white powder Americans are addicted to. See Munro back there?"

Tora looked back to the other girl and older gentleman, chatting amongst themselves.

"He owns a bunch of sugarcane plantations in Brazil. Vanessa's only been hanging out with him for a few months, and she's already made enough to not work the whole school year."

The redhead continued to look at the two for another moment, anticipation filling her eyes.

"What are you studying?" Bebe asked.

Tora looked back at her. "I am actually a fashion designer starting out."

"And how much is that, like 39k? Not much for even a crappy apartment. Right?"

With a small smile Tora nodded.

"Or you can play with one horny rich guy. One."

Tora looked down and bites her lower lip. She is going through a financial crisis, and someone had told that coming to this party would help. She should've known it would be….

"Come on," Bebe said as she takes her hand.

The two got up from the couch and made their way through the crowd.

* * *

A faint _squeaking_ sounds as Tori turns the water off. She pushes the curtains aside and grabs her towel from the rack as she takes a few steps out. She stands in front of the mirror as she starts to dry her hair.

In her reflection a collection of particular black marks stain her bare skin; tattoos.

On the left of her exposed chest a growling tiger and leaping buck circling openly around her heart, and on top of her breasts is a pair of paw-prints. The wing of a phoenix extends halfway up the right side of her neck while the other is half-unfurled by its side, the mystical bird's head is where her flesh would depress in her collarbone, its flaming tail decoratively extends over the front of her shoulder, and in its talons it holds a fern leaf. On her right upper arm a griffin is perched within a crescent moon with its tail wrapped around a bundle of three arrows beneath it, swimming along the length of her left forearm is a turtle. When Tori turns to put her towel back on the rack a few more tattoos are revealed; between her shoulder blades is a rearing horse and howling wolf standing on their hind legs on either side of a sword stabbing through a lotus flower, and wrapped around the handle is a snake.

The young blonde makes her way out of the bathroom and straight towards the closet. After slipping on a pair of women's boxer shorts a low whistle sounds. Tori looks over her shoulder to find another intruder.

A brawny man laying on the couch with shoulder length dark brown hair, a goatee, and copper tan skin.

"Instead of putting on a bra how about I hold your boobs all day for ya," the man says with a seductive smirk.

Tori let out a chuckle. "Up all night coming up with that one, Xiao."

The man, Xiao, grins and takes up his beer from the table to drink.

As Tori puts on a bandeau bra she feels something brushing against her leg. She looks down and smiles when she sees a marten. An adorable little creature the size of a small cat with heavy black fur, aside from her neck and chest which are a cream color, and streaks of brown highlights.

"There's mommy's precious!" Tori coos as she bends down to scoop the marten up in her arms.

The marten affectionately licks her cheek as she walks over to the couch. Xiao moves his legs as she sits down. Actually she brings her legs up and lays down, her bare feet resting on his thighs.

"You feel a little light Ebony," Tori says to the marten before looking over at Xiao. "You're remembering to feed her and letting her out and stuff right?"

"Of course." Xiao says as he slouches and drapes an arm along the back of the couch. "Well she always hunts when we go to the park. And I also give her a treat or two for being a good wingman."

Tori clicks her tongue.

"What? I'm a man I have needs." Xiao chuckles. "Some of which would have been met appreciatively earlier if you and the bitch gave me some live action."

"Oh so the fingering wasn't enough for your horny ass?"

The two share a laugh.

"I don't get why you didn't just nab her then. We could've played around with her in the warehouse until she sang."

"She knows too many people for us to do something too hasty." Tori responds as she scratches behind one of Ebony's ears.

"Still it's been about a month." Xiao rubs one of the blonde's small feet, and then moves his large hands up a bit to rub his thumb over the wing tattoo that occupies the space between her ankle and calf. "Like I said Ebony is a good wingman, but I've been restraining myself a bit for the interrogation."

Tori chuckles. "Don't worry boy, you'll get your meat."

"Oh and how was your trip?"

"Good," Tori chuckles. "In fact all of Bebe's friends-"

Tori is interrupted by the sudden demanding shrill of her cellphone.

She sets Ebony down as she gets up from the couch and pads over to the bedroom area in the back corner of the room. She picks up the phone from the nightstand and her lips tug into a small smile when she sees the name on the caller ID.

* * *

 _"Ah… Kou… where are you right now?"_

"Where you ask?" Kou responds. "You said I could use the cruiser from work right?"

Kou looks over at the small group.

Takato is leaning against the railing between two gorgeous babes in bikinis. Sitting in a chair and sipping a daiquiri is the photographer's cousin… then again it'd be more believable if one introduces her as his sister, especially since she looks astonishingly identical to him- like a twin. And with her is her friend, Baby he thinks is what she likes to be called.

Everyone is on the deck of a yacht that towers above all the other boats in the port.

"Even though I got here first and was waiting." Kou goes on. "Are you busy right now?"

"Oi, Akihito!" Takato calls out.

"Aki!" Tori shouts as she quickly gets to her feet and hurries over to the railing. "Where he at!?"

Kou chuckles and points to his phone as he continues speaking. "Takato and Tori and her girlfriend are here too, so you should hurry up and come already."

"See you later!" Takato calls out.

"Hey Aki- bye Aki!" Tori quickly shouts before Kou hangs up.

* * *

Stars pepper the velvet black sky as they twinkle over the city of Tokyo. With all the bright lights it looks like a child had carelessly thrown a handful of glitter everywhere. The huge and small buildings collide in a mixture of shadow and geometry.

Two sleek black cars cruise along the streets at a fairly speedy pace.

"You wanna head home and change before we go to the party?" Bebe asks.

"Do you think I should?" Tori asks as she looks down at her choice of attire.

Bebe gazes over the blonde with lustful eyes.

Tori is wearing a loose glittering gold sequin top, black skinny jeans, and black wedged heel ankle boots.

"Nah Chickadee, you could be wearing nothing but pasties and a cracker on a string and still turn heads."

Tori giggles.

The pimp herself is dressed in a semi-formal attire; a white business coat open over a black shirt, matching black pleather pants, and boots. The main reason for her getup is because Tori made a deal that if Bebe comes out with her and her friends then she will return the favor. But given the current predicament, her plans may be compromised.

Tori turns her head toward the window, from the corner of her eye she looks at the two Chinese men in black suits in the front seat. _Of course the one time I'm not packing…._

She had a feeling something was a bit off when the other two girls were hanging out with them, claiming to be sent there by an acquaintance of Akihito. Tori just brushed it off at the time as paranoia, but when the four Chinese men came she knew she was right to be paranoid. Being on the wrong end of the law herself she can refer to the dozens of signs that made the fact that they're mafians obvious.

But the simplest answer is best; a killer knows a killer.

Several minutes later the car jerks to a stop and the men in the front seat get out before walking over to Tori's side of. Her mind is racing a million miles a second as she remembers some self-defense moves, which are actually countless. Fist to the nose is classic, then there is the knee to the groin but that is a cheap shot, no pocking an eye out- she hasn't done that in a while.

The car door opens and the man moves aside for the two girls to get out. After doing so she sees the boys exiting the second car. She looks up at the establishment they are at; Roku Mei. It is a posh high-class hotel with luxurious décor and delightful culinary that earned it a five-star rating. Tori also knows that the place allows certain "business" to take place within.

"Finally I'm sta-" Tori cuts off and lets out a huge long belch that echos through the night air.

"There's a gold medal!" Kou laughs as he and Takato approach.

Tori giggles and her cheeks flush a bit, she continues to play out her calm-giddy-somewhat-tipsy facade. One of the men in suits holds open the door but Bebe takes Tori's hand, stopping her from following in after the boys. She looks back at her with a confused expression.

"Hey it was nice meeting you guys," Bebe calls out to Takato and Kou, but perhaps not loud enough for they didn't turn around.

"What?" Tori asks.

"We're missing the party," Bebe explains to the blonde.

Tori clicks her tongue. "We can always go to the next one."

"But my friends really wanna meet you, Chickadee." Bebe protests.

"Can't we stay just for a little bit," Tori counters.

"I'll bring you by another time. Or somewhere else just as fancy, this place has a strict dress code to let you in the dining area."

"The boss was able to pull some strings," one of the men in suits says.

Tori looks over at them; one is still holding the door, another is inside, and the last two are outside half a yard next to them. Her acutely trained senses picks up on their tenseness. Whoever the boss is no doubt wants all of them to join him.

"See bossy wuz able to pull strings," Tori says as she looks back at Bebe. "Just one steak and wine and we can go."

"There'll be food and beer at the party," Bebe says as she gently tugs on her hand.

"But not fancy food." Tori pouts her lips and gives the puppy eyes as she coos. "Pweety pweeze."

Bebe bites her lower lip and her eyes flicker up to the two men at the entrance then back to the blonde, she knows too.

Right when she opens her mouth to speak Tori moves in and kisses her, sandwiching her upper lip between Bebe's. She lightly traces her tongue along her bottom lip and when Bebe was gonna allow her entrance she pulls away.

"Okay one steak," Bebe says a bit sternly.

"And maybe a dessert too?" Tori pushes.

Bebe sighs. "Chic-"

Tori cuts her off with another kiss, this time she gently nips her lower lip before pulling away.

Bebe smirks. "You're not fighting fair you know,"

"Yay!" Tori cheers.

The blonde then turns and happily skips inside.

"Tease," Bebe mutters under her breath as she follows.

* * *

The light from the chandeliers and lamps provide a warm golden glow. Tables lined with clean white cloth dot the rich and thick red carpet, heavy velvet curtains hang over the huge glass-pane windows. The tentative smell of unknown culinary goodness wafts faintly through the air, just enough to tantalize the senses.

A waiter weaves his way through with a cart to the booth nearly sheltered in the back where the small party is. "Your meals,"

"You mean this wasn't the meal?" Tori jests as she gestures to the small empty plates that once contained appetizers.

After the waiter clears them off he proceeds to give everyone their main course. While setting the blonde's down something falls from his hand and into hers under the table; a Bluetooth earpiece. Which Tori soon puts in under a clever guise of her simply scratching behind her ear.

 _"If you can hear me, ask for a glass of water."_ Xiao's voice says from the earpiece.

"Excuse me sir, may I get a glass of water." Tori says to the waiter.

"Yes, ma'am." He says with a bow before walking off.

 _My boys are in place, and he has no idea._ Tori thought to herself as she looks over at the host of this little soirée.

A man with fair skin and honey amber eyes fringed with long eyelashes. At first glance he can easily be mistaken for a woman, especially with his long obsidian hair which is restrained in a ponytail. Though his slender build beneath his black suit helps add some masculinity.

 _Liu Feilong, Dragon Head of the notorious Chinese syndicate in Hong Kong._

Tori was actually surprised to see him here in Tokyo of all places. And is now curious about what he wants with Takato and Kou. No doubt it has something to do with her mischievous cousin.

 _Really Aki, you couldn't just stick to photographing models!?_

The Chinese mafia leader simply looks back at her with a small smile, not really contributing much to the conversation of the group.

 _I got to get Takato and Kou out and fast before they find out what's going on._

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Alrighty so what is up with this new story here, eh? Haha, because I have such a active imagination an idea came to me while working on another chapter. I was thinking of how things would have turned out if Tori was around when Feilong came back to town and took Akihito's friends hostage?

Basically another "what if…" spinoff except Tori did things a bit differently in the past; like in Bird In The Finder she returned to Japan to settle down, while in Blood In The Finder Akihito hasn't seen her in over ten years, now in this one Tori came back earlier to settle down but never encountered Asami.

Wonder how things will play out….

 **HOW ORIGINAL… NOT**

So I have to confess that Bebe was actually inspired by a character from **_Orange Is The New Black_** as well as that flashback scene.


	3. Negotiation

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

 _RINGGGGG… RINGGGGG… RINGGGGG…_

Feilong is sitting in a armchair holding a cellphone to his ear. When the call goes to voicemail he pulls the phone away and looks at it. The time on the tiny screen reveals that it's a quarter until four. He clicks a few buttons and looks over the text messages from earlier.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hey you guys have been in the bathroom for a while. R u okay?

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~.

He then hears the door open behind him followed by approaching footsteps. "Boss, Asami has started to move. Seems he noticed us tailing him. Things are going to get messy from here."

"The boy isn't picking up his phone either." Feilong responds while still looking at the cellular. "And here I thought I could use him a bit more. I guess it's about time we stop giving his friends the royal treatment."

"Awww," a familiar delicate soprano says. "Does that mean the party's over?"

"Fei-laobhan," another deep male voice says. "Forgive me but this one claims to know some valuable information."

The Dragon Head looks over and sees one of his other subordinates with the photographer's twin.

"Is that so?" Feilong says as he lifts a curious brow.

"Is it cool if we talk alone?" she asks meekly.

Feilong looks at the girl for a moment, then with a gesture of his hand orders his men to leave.

"So…" Tori says as she goes to sit in the opposite chair. "You still can't get a hold of Aki?"

"Unfortunately." is Feilong's only response. _For you…_

Tori grins. "It's really pathetic to see people like you stoop so low."

Feilong's eyes become hard, both offended and surprised by the bold comment.

"I mean… you're trying to get your hands on something that you clearly won't get back by using innocents. So what is the point of keeping us roped in it all this?"

"True. Your brother is pretty worthless, yet he still has some use."

"How so? If you don't mind my asking."

"He's captured the attention of a certain enemy of mine. As long as I keep him in my grasp he will come for sure."

Tori lets out a light laugh. "Yeah,"

"Have I said something funny?"

Tori shrugs her shoulders. "You got just as much as a grasp on _him_ as you do his two friends."

The long-haired man twitches very slightly. _The hell does that mean?_

The minuscule reaction it doesn't escape the blonde's gaze for she smirks. "See, like Aki, I'm also affiliated with a bad crowd. Who were actually able to get the boys out over an hour ago. And from right under your nose."

Feilong continues to glare at the little blonde. "And may I ask who you're spreading your legs for to have such influence?"

"She's a hitman." Tori simply responds.

 _Perhaps that little girlfriend of hers. I was right to be suspicious of that one._

"Well then," Feilong stands and whips his gun out, aiming it right between her eyes. "Like you said there is no point in keeping you."

"Hey," Tori says, her voice very calm. "I told your guy I had some information."

"I believe he said it was valuable. Which I doubt," the long-haired man cocks his gun.

"I know the person who stole the list,"

Feilong lifts a interested brow. "Go on,"

 _"Unfortunately-"_

Feilong presses the nuzzle of his gun against her forehead.

Tori clicks her tongue. "Will you put that damn toy down and let me talk!"

Feilong continues to scowl at the blonde, and reluctantly lowers his weapon.

"Unfortunately," Tori continues. "Systems have been upgraded so my girl can't get the list again. But she can hook you up with a little somethin' somethin' so you don't go home empty-handed."

Feilong scoffs. "And what could she possibly have that would be of enough value?"

"Well she's a hitman. Meaning she can get your other objective out of the way for you. Chou is it?"

"She knows where they are?"

Tori nods.

Feilong continues look at the girl hard for a moment. He hates to admit it, but he doesn't have much of an option. He has no hostages, not even Asami's precious pet, and it is clear that he won't be getting the list back. And as badly as he wants to kill the irritating little bitch it will not benefit him in any way. If he can at least kill Chou then he can return home with some blood on his hands.

"Call her," he orders.

Tori slowly moves her hand towards her ear and removes a Bluetooth that has been nicely concealed by her short hair. Soon the cellphone on the arm of the chair begins to ring and Feilong goes to answer it.

 _"Hello, Feilong."_ a male voice greets.

"Who is this?"

 _"That's not important. I heard you need someone wiped out."_

"That is correct,"

 _"Alright. I'll go get the old fart for you, but only if you let my homegirl go."_

"I don't think so." Feilong glances at Tori who is sitting back in her seat, still very surprisingly calm.

There is silence on the other end. _"You still have the other girl. She can be your collateral."_

"How do I know this isn't some trick?"

There is another moment of silence, and then the phone vibrates. Feilong looks at it and sees an image of Chou sitting alone in a room through the window of some hotel. Satisfied he brings the phone back up to his ear.

 _"Is that enough to ease your doubts?"_

* * *

Two months ago…

* * *

When Bebe blearily opened her eyes she can tell that it was nearly or a bit past noon by the clear sunlight flooding the living room. At some point she had knocked out on the couch and cuddled on either side of her is two hot babes. She then noticed a couple of foreign voices speaking and looked up to see two men conversing lowly up on the balcony. Bebe got up from the couch, careful to not wake the two sleeping girls and silently made her way upstairs. As she approached the men they got quiet, and the way they looked at her gave her a vibe that something wasn't right.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bebe asked.

"Nothing. Alright?" the first man said reassuringly. "Don't worry about it."

Not buying it Bebe quickly walked past him and into the room, eyes widening at what she sees.

There sprawled on the bed was the redhead, Tora. Her naked body was wrapped up in the sheets. Her eyes are open, but she wasn't moving and her skin had a bit of a gray hue to it.

Bebe quickly rushed over to her and took up her hand, pressing her fingers against her wrist for a pulse… groaning when she gets nothing.

"Hey." the first man said as he and his colleague quickly enter the room. "It was an accident."

"What the fuck, Rozell?" Bebe said in a bit of a panick. "What the fuck happened?"

"I don't know. We were really into it. And then…"

"Shit, no." Bebe ran her hands through her hair, her heart racing in her chest.

"I don't know- she fell or something." Rozell went on.

"What do you mean she fell?"

"Hey I said I don't know! You know- she's shouting. And she won't cool out! And she's all fucked up! It's not my fucking fault!"

"Yes it is your fucking fault!"

"Hey you heard what he said," the other man intervenes. "It was an accident. People are starting to wake up. We gotta get her out of here."

"Fuck!" Bebe ran her hands through her hair again. For a moment she tries to calm down, taking deep breaths. "No. No. We can't move her until everyone is gone. Cardoza lock the door and stay inside with her. Don't let anyone in."

The other man, Cardoza, nods.

"And Rozell you gotta get outta here man. If anyone asks, you left back to the city late last night. Go!"

Rozell grits his teeth and turns to leave the room.

Bebe looked back down at the corpse, heart drumming in her ears. _These guys are gonna be the death of me…_

* * *

Bebe sits on the tile floor of the bathroom, slouched with her back against the wall and unmoving. There is a large red stain on the upper left of her white coat. Because she doesn't move a bit as the marten pokes her little head in her pants pocket it is a clear sign she is dead.

After fishing out her cellular Ebony scampers over to her mistress who kneels and allows her to climb up onto her shoulder. As Tori straightens up again she looks through the phone. Ebony looks towards the door with perked ears where a muffled noise that sounds like drums can be heard from the other side.

Suddenly the door bursts open and for a brief moment the sound is revealed to be constant gunfires as a man staggers in.

When he realizes he isn't alone he quickly aims his gun at the young assassin. "Hey, you!"

Tori calmly snaps the phone shut and silently looks over her shoulder at him as she pockets it, he is one of Feilong's.

"Put your hands up where I can see them!" he shouts.

Still looking at him over her shoulder, a bullet is shot from under the blonde's arm from inside her jacket and shoots the Chinese man's gun from right out of his hand.

While taking in what had just happened Tori suddenly charges towards him and knees him in the groin.

As he doubles over in pain she grabs him by the hair so that he is looking at her.

"You're boss is a dishonorable prick!" Tori says before throwing a clenched fist his way.

* * *

 **WARNING**

 **MAN ON MAN RAPE**

* * *

Xiao punches the wall so hard the plaster cracks. "Fuck!"

He breathes in quick pants and looks down with a grin at the man under him. Rozell chokingly coughs as the large man pulls his thick cock out of his mouth, spitting up semen. Running his hand through his sweat soaked hair Xiao moves and casually sits next to his prey, leaning his head back. Rozell is handcuffed to the bed, naked and covered with wounds and cum. And the white liquid also mixes with the blood from cuts creating a light shade of pink.

Xiao turns his gaze over at Cardoza who is gagged and tied up to a chair a few yards next to him, forced to watch the lewd act. "How you liking the sideline boy?"

"Not so bad on my end," Tori says.

Xiao looks over at the young smirking assassin laying on the couch a little ways from Cardoza.

The small group are in a room dimly lit by the meager orange light of a faux stone digital fireplace. The steady thumping of music playing outside the bedroom can faintly be heard. Tori has a surveillance of the soiree taking place on her tablet, even though it's nearly five in the morning the party is still in full swing.

The place is like her own little personal hitman buffet with over a dozen mafians on her clientele list appearing to be here.

"So uh…" Xiao says.

When Tori looks up at him a crack sounds as he breaks Rozell's neck and lets his now dead body fall to the floor.

"He's worn out. And I still got a bit left in the tank."

Tori's eyes then drift over to Cardoza who looks back at her with silent tears streaming down his face. "Why not. Dumping Tora in that ditch like she was trash is just as bad as what his friend did."

With a sadistic grin Xiao gets off the bed and Cardoza frantically lets out muffled pleas and also tries to scoot the chair back away from the large man.

Tori looks down at her smartwatch when she feels it vibrate, the words **_TRANSFER COMPLETE_** appears on the tiny screen.

Tori clicks her tablet off and picks up her bag on the ground, careful not to wake Ebony who is sound asleep on her lap. After putting the iPad away she takes out a scorpion shaped ring. She slips it on her finger and uses her thumb to rub along the bottom of the band. Paying close attention she watches as the tip of the scorpion's tail pushes back a bit to reveal a tiny needle. From which a tiny pinprick of liquid of some sorts secretes out.

"Hey, mama's gonna go mingle a bit." Tori says as she gently picks up Ebony and puts her on the cushion while getting up. "And don't be too freaky. The baby is trying to sleep."

Xiao looks over his shoulder at her with a coquettish smile, jerking off as Cardoza thrashes wildly beneath him. Laying on his stomach and his pants pulled down enough to expose his bare ass. His muffled screams and Xiao's groans of pleasure momentarily mixes with the loud music that pours in as Tori opens the door to exit the room.

And as she slams the door shut behind her all is left unseen.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Wooah Tori way to play it cool there. Whew yeah you guys don't never want to get on Tori's bad side! So now that she has foiled Feilong's plans what's next? Of course there is only one way to find out.

As always, until next time, stay awesome loves.


	4. Stubborn

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Akihito blearily opens his eyes to the sound of birds chirping, sunlight filters through the thin curtains and floods the room with warmth.

Still tired he closes his eyes again. _Morning_ ….

His eyes suddenly snap open again as he shoots up to a seated position. _Morning… !? Now…!?_

Akihito's heart is racing in his chest. After a moment he grabs a pillow and repeatedly slams it against the mattress as he shouts. " **DAMN! THAT BASTARD! HE GOT ME… SHIT!** He gave me soporific! Asami where the hell did you go?!"

The photographer jumps when he hears the demanding shrill of his phone and immediately snatches it up from the nightstand. "Hello!?"

"Aki!" a familiar voice greets.

"Tori? H- how… wh- are you okay?"

"Oh hell no! I'm fucking starving waiting on your workaholic ass."

"Huh?"

"Yeah man didn't you get my text? Where you at?"

"O- oh, er- uh…" Akihito trails off as he takes a deep calming breath. "Sorry I just woke up. I'm on my way now."

"Okay well me and the boys are gonna order. What do you want?"

"Whatever is fine. I'll see ya in a bit."

After a faint _beep_ sounds Akihito snaps his phone shut and tosses it aside. Slouching forward he rests his elbows on his knees as he puts his head in his hands, a few tears rolling down his cheeks as an overwhelming feeling of relief washes over him. _Tori… Takato… Kou… they're all safe. And waiting for me._

Taking another deep breath he straightens up and gets out of the bed. To his surprise he finds himself already dressed. Not giving it a second thought he snatches up his things and exits.

A couple several minutes later he arrives at the cafe, spotting his cousin and friends chatting merrily amongst themselves.

"Finally!" Tori says as the photographer approaches them. "A thousand years and a day later!"

Akihito just grins as he slides inside the booth next to her, finding a plate of pancakes waiting for him.

"So where were you last night?" Takato asks.

"Yeah, you really missed out on some delicious food. Expensive Chinese food!" Kou says.

All three begin to describe the fun they had, thankfully unaware of the danger they were in.

As the conversation continues to flow something outside catches Akihito's attention; a luxurious car driving by. _Entirely black and with no number plates… Feilong?_

"Huh? What's wrong, Akihito?" Kou asks.

"What is it, Akihito?" Takato asks.

The photographer looks at his two friends and cousin, taking notice of their concerned expressions and gives a small smile as he lightly shakes his head. "It's nothing."

Tori playfully nudges him. "And you should have seen me and Kou while we were doing body shots."

"Really wish I had gotten that girl's number," Kou says.

Takato clicks his tongue. "Please, she was _way_ out of your league!"

As everyone gets back into the conversation Akihito becomes lost in his thoughts again. _Nah, couldn't be. Anyway, I'm not getting involved with those guys ever again_ _._ He looks at his friends and cousin, laughing at something being said. _But… no doubt this will happen again, exactly the same. I'll always be a target- bait to lure Asami out. And I never want them to lay a hand on my friends and family again._

Akihito swallows against the lump in his throat and slides out of the booth, picking up his bag and setting it down next to the blonde girl. "Can you please take care of my bag?"

"Uh- sure," Tori says with a bit of confusion. "But- "

She is cut off as the photographer quickly turns and makes for the exit. "There's still something I have to do!"

"Hey, Akihito!" Kou calls out.

"What are you up to- wait!" Takato yells.

"I'm going to solve some business issues!" is Akihito's only response.

"Aki!" Tori yells.

Once outside Akihito runs in the direction the car drove by. _You'll not runaway, Feilong!_

* * *

The black imported car cruises casually along the streets, unaware of the taxi following inconspicuously behind. Soon it turns and pulls into an underground parking garage while the taxi stops outside. The door to the cab and out steps the photographer.

"Thanks a lot. Keep the change." Akihito says to the driver before slamming the door shut.

After the cab drives off Akihito goes over to hide against the wall. _I followed the car, but what if it's really Feilong's…. It'll be alright. Just think of it as the same as finding a perfect moment for a good shot…._

Taking a deep breath he silently sneaks inside. _I just want to get closer to them and make sure if it's him or not. Once that's done I'll…_ Akihito hides behind a support beam and peaks around the corner.

He watches as about a half-dozen Chinese men in black suits go over to the one car he had followed, one opens the door and out steps Feilong.

Akihito quickly turns to hide, sliding down to the ground as his heart races in his chest. _It's him… Feilong…! I'm in trouble._

The photographer brings his knees up and puts his hands behind his neck, trying to calm down. _Damn… if only I had brought my telescopic camera I wouldn't have to come this close! What a blunder. If he finds me, I'm finished_ _._ Akihito listens and it sounds like none of the men are moving much to leave. _Are they going to hide here until the whole thing's over and leave Japan?_

Akihito suddenly jumps when he feels something brush against his leg, looking down to find a particular marten. _Eh- Ebony!? H- how…!?_

 _"Psst- psst!"_

Akihito looks to his right and his eyes widen when he sees the person also hiding behind a pillar. _Tori!? W- what the- -!?_

She takes her phone out and her fingers tap over the screen for a moment, then Akihito feels his cell vibrate and takes it out.

.~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Tori: WUT THE FUCK AKI! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Me: I should be asking you the same thing!?

Me: I'm on a job now get the hell outta here!

Tori: Then why didn't you bring your bag you fucking liar!?

Tori: Do you have any idea who these guys are!?

Me: Wait where the hell is it!?

Me: My bag?

Tori: Oh my gosh so like you to only worry about your damn cameras in a crisis!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~.

Akihito looks over at her and clicks his tongue, then mouths silently, "Get out now!"

Tori scowls and flicks the bird at him in response.

Akihito's jaw drops at the vulgar gesture.

Suddenly he notices the murmuring of the foreign voices. He looks over his shoulder and around the corner. A few yards away is a group of five Chinese men- one of which looks directly at him and points.

 _Shit… they found us?!_ Akihito gets to his feet, and looks at Tori who also quickly stands. The photographer looks to the ceiling and notices a particular small black dome object. _Damnit… there's a surveillance camera…!_

 _"Shit- Aki!"_ Tori says when she also notices their cover has been blown.

The two quickly dash out from their hiding spots, Akihito looks over his shoulder and sure enough two of the men go after them. When he returns his attention forward he finds two more goons blocking their path. One lunges after Tori but she quickly jumps over him. Akihito maneuvers out his way but the second manages to get a hold of his wrist.

"You brat!" The man holding him growls.

"Le- let go!" Akihito says as he struggles to free himself.

Seeing her cousin's predicament Tori quickly turns back. The first man she jumped over is just a yard away from the two- she cuts him off and kicks him in the groin. At the same time Akihito thrusts his head forward and butts it against his captor's chin, making him release his grip as he falls to the ground.

The two waste no time escaping- but skid to a sudden stop when the metal doors to the parking lot slide shut. Akihito frantically looks back at the half dozen other men closing in on them. He then looks to Tori and notices something; a strange bulge on her hip covered by the hem of her- actually _his_ \- shirt.

"Just be obedient!" One of the men yells as he and his few other cohorts close in on the youths.

Without thinking Akihito moves to lift up Tori's shirt- sure enough finding a gun which he snatches up in his hands and aims it at them. "D- don't move…! Or I'll shoot!"

All the men instantly freeze.

"Y- you…" one stutters. "Where did you get the gun?!"

"Hmmm… this is interesting." A familiar voice says coolly. "We finished our business already. Such a smart rat, we can't be too careless."

Akihito's eyes widen when he sees the Chinese mafia leader casually approaches from amongst his underlings.

"It's okay," Feilong says with a smirk as he places a hand on his chest. "Go ahead. Try shooting me. That is, if you have the guts."

Akihito's heart begins to pound in his chest and his hands begin to tremble. _N- no way I can shoot him… I never touched this kind of thing before…_.

Feilong suddenly moves- delivering a swift kick to the photographer's face.

As Akihito falls he feels the back if his shirt get yanked on- pulling him in another direction. After he lands on the hard ground he looks up and sees Tori standing between him and Feilong.

She looks down at him with wide eyes. "You okay?!"

Akihito doesn't respond, he just continues to look at her as he tries to comprehend what just happened.

Feilong chuckles. "You should've just stayed as Asami's plaything, and behaved, yet chose to throw yourself into needless danger. All so you can get his approval."

"And what's your excuse," Tori says rhetorically.

Feilong looks at the girl. "I'm not explaining myself to a lowlife vermin. Since I'm feeling a bit generous, I'll let you go."

Tori shrugs her shoulder. "I'm cool with that,"

"You misunderstand." Feilong says as she moves to help Akihito up. "You may go but the boy stays."

Tori turns to look back at the long-haired man, her eyes like daggers. "The hell you want him for now?"

"I just figured since I have some time to spare I'd play with him a bit," Feilong responds.

"Over my dead body," Tori shoots back.

"That can be arranged,"

Akihito's eyes widen at the comeback.

"Enlai, Qiang."

Two men approach the blonds.

"Okay now guys lets be a bit civilized here," Tori says with a grin.

The men ignore her and keep moving towards them.

"Now, hold on. Hold up. Hold up." She goes and closes the remaining distance in a few quick strides. "Now, wait a minute!"

The two men stop, towering over the brave little blonde.

"This asian-on-asian crime makes me sick! Now, if this is what we gotta do, just give us a damn minute." She then moves to look around one of the men and at Feilong. "If it isn't too much to ask."

"Just a minute," Feilong responds.

Tori turns and goes back over to the photographer, offering a hand. "Yeah so… you're gonna die,"

"It's okay Tori," Akihito says after he is pulled up to his feet. "just get out of here."

"Yeah and while I'm at it you want me to stop by the kakigori shop and get your favorite, with a bit of 'kiss my ass' over the ice." Tori lifts the bottom hem of her shirt, licking it and wipes the blood on the edge of his mouth. "Do me a favor. No matter what happens, you will not move until I say. The doors on the opposite end will be open enough for you to get out."

Akihito is taken aback by his cousin's words. Before he can say anything Ebony, who had been riding on her mistress's shoulders, hops over onto him.

"And after I get us outta here I'm gonna strangle you with my bare hands." The girl then turns and looks at the Chinese men. "Alright now, since ya'll want him so badly…"

She trails off for a moment as she cracks her knuckles. "Come and get him."

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Oooooh Feilong you done did it now! Hope ya'll are ready for an epic fight scene. Cuz Tori is gonna whup some ass.

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!:)


	5. Bye Bye Birdie

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

 _This should be entertainingly quick…_ Feilong thought to himself.

There are a few light chuckles from his other few men surrounding him, clearly thinking the same thing. Enlai makes the first move; making a couple of threatening lunges, but the girl doesn't so much as twitch an eye. Instead she just lets out a giggle as she stands there seemingly clear for any open attack.

 _This girl clearly has a death wish…_

Qiang lunges for real- throwing a punch, but Tori easily moves out of the way and slaps him across the face. The man attempts another punch- she moves out the way again and this time gently touches his throat. She giggles again which heightens the guard's annoyance. Both men then go in and begin to throw a storm of punches, most of which Tori ducks or blocks. She throws nothing in return, sometimes she even drops her hands and just uses her reflexes to protect herself.

It's when Enlai leaves an obvious opening does Tori gain complete control. She delivers a spinning kick to his exposed side, then quickly jumps to deliver an uppercut under the big man's jaw- and while in the air she kicks him in the chest. And Qiang is close enough that she is able to kick her other foot out against his neck.

"Aki go!" Tori yells as the two men stumble back.

The photographer tenses for a split second before he forces his feet to move towards the direction of the sound of a garage door opening.

"Call the others to get him!" Feilong growls at the two men on his side.

One of them immediately lifts his wrist and transfers the command into the hidden mouthpiece in his cuff. At the same time the other two men decide to go up against the blonde, now it's four against one. The girl quickly shakes her hands before taking her stance and unleashes her skills.

Feilong sensed she's had her share of street fights but his men are highly trained for combat. And yet the girl demonstrates to actually have had her share of intense training. Her reflexes are so quick and sharp as she unleashes a series of superfast moves, incorporating a blinding combination of exotic martial arts; Kung Fu- specifically Hung Gar and Northern Shaolin style- and Ba Gua. And she almost looks like she's dancing what with the way she moves so nimbly. Sure his men are able to land their share of blows, but they don't faze or slow the girl.

After several minutes they all stop to catch their breath, the four men stand a couple yards before the blonde as they all analyze each other. Suddenly one of them lunges- but the girl is more than ready. For a long moment it's just the two going at each other, then another decides to jump in and manages to land a kick in the girl's gut. The blow makes Tori go flying back and lands in front of Feilong.

Before anyone can move the garage doors begin to open and in enters a sleek black car. When they come to a stop three men step out. The notorious yakuza himself along with his trusted bodyguard and secretary.

"I don't recall inviting you here," Feilong scowls. "Just one rat is enough. Or…" Feilong quickly grabs Tori- yanking her up to her feet by the back collar of her shirt and holds her against him as he aims the nozzle of her gun at his temple. "Did you come to look for this?"

Asami's men- as well as Feilong's- draw their guns.

"Using such a thing as a shield," Asami says in his usual stoic tone. "So you're no different from a street gang after all."

"You're kidding…? Of course I don't need a vermin like this… I'm giving it back to you!" Feilong then tosses the youth.

Tori stumbles forward a bit but manages to stay on her feet as she moves to the side.

"But since you wanted to greet me before I leave," Feilong says with a smirk as he aims his gun. "I'll leave you a little gift."

And instantly he aims his gun at Tori.

 _ **Bang- bang- bang!**_

* * *

 _These damn mafia men…_ Tori thought to herself. _A bunch of little kids pettily squabbling amongst themselves_ _._

The young assassin is in a room, laying on one of the two couches as she struggles to stay conscious. She can feel her warm blood oozing from her wounds and staining her- or actually Akihito's- clothes. A ringing in her ears mixes with the sound of her beating heart and pain radiates throughout her body. Especially in her left shoulder, which at first she thought was simply because her clavicle is shattered. But she has concluded that it's Kehr's sign since the pain gets worse with each breath inhale.

She reaches a hand up and touches her ear, then mentally curses.

 _Damn… my earpiece fell out during the fight. Maybe the coast is clear. I can probably…_ Tori moves to get up but as soon as she puts weight on her left foot pain laces up her leg and she clenches her teeth, then lays back down. _Bastard… shooting me just to get a reaction. Can't imagine the humility from when I shot him back…_

Suddenly the door bursts open and in enters the Dragon Head.

Tori silently watches as he trudges past her and towards the door on the other end. When he's just a few steps away from it he stops. The Chinese mafia leader suddenly draws his gun as he turns towards Tori.

"Oh don't mind me," the blonde quips. "Have a safe trip."

Scowling Feilong moves closer, his other hand is stained red as it's firmly held against the gunshot wound in his lower-left abdomen.

"Are you really gonna waste more bullets on me?" Tori says.

"Yes," Feilong says with a smirk. "You and Asami made a fool of me. So I'll kill you as an example."

 _"_ _To…?_ _"_

The Dragon Head presses the nozzle against the blonde's forehead. "Any last words? I'll be sure you're brother gets them."

Tori looks up into the long-haired man's honey brown eyes, and her lips tug into a warm small smile. A light chuckle escapes her lips as she turns her gaze to the skylight, a silhouette of birds fly across the azure sky. As her vision begins to blur she gathers whatever remainder of strength she has left and mutters.

"He's not making it easy old man…"

Soon everything begins to fade to black, and as Tori slips into unconsciousness she hears the familiar _click_ of a gun cocking.

* * *

Akihito jerks awake to the blaring of a car horn.

"The hell- you fucking dumbass!" someone yells.

The photographer is laying in the backseat of a luxurious car.

He looks over at the man in the driver's seat, immediately recognizing him as the one who helped him with Feilong's goons. The photographer moves to sit up, wincing in pain from the hard blow he received to his stomach. Ebony's little furry head pokes around the front seat, seeing the blond awake she immediately jumps into his lap and licks his cheek.

"Hey sleeping beauty," the man greets. "Just about to take you to get looked at. How you feeling?"

"Er- fine." Akihito responds as he pets the little marten, who begins to sniff curiously all over his abdomen. "Uh… w- who are you?"

"Xiao," the man introduces. "I'm a friend of Tori's."

 _Friend…?_ Akihito wonders.

The photographer realizes he's never met any of his little cousin's friends. And considering the vibe he's getting from this guy he runs with a bad crowd.

Xiao pulls the car to a stop and when Akihito looks out the window he sees that they're at a establishment, the bronze letters hanging over the entrance introduces it as _Hotel Grand Ciel Hanamaki_ _._

"Wo- what! What on earth are we doing all the way in Hanamaki!?" Akihito asks.

Xiao kills the engine and takes off his seatbelt. "Let's go,"

As the large man gets out a valet approaches and opens Akihito's door. Holding Ebony in his arms he exits the vehicle. Xiao simply tosses the keys to the young man as he continues towards the double glass doors. Akihito quickly follows after him. The two enter, walking past the front desk and straight to the elevators.

"So how is it you know Tori?" Akihito asks as they wait. "Like how did you meet?"

"Oh it was a few years back, she was still a rookie then." Xiao chuckles. "She came crawling through my window like a alley cat, drunk and high out of her mind. Said she wanted some work done. All the ink on her body I did myself in no more than fourteen hours."

Akihito's eyes widen. "All of that was your doing!?"

Xiao nods.

The metallic doors slide open and the two step into the metal car.

Akihito is astonished, he remembers how he marveled Tori's tattoos when she came back to Tokyo. Such finely detailed art and he couldn't imagine the long hours it must have taken. Now he's hearing every single one of them were done in less than a day, unbelievable!

"Wait," Akihito says after a moment. "You said she was still a rookie. Do you mean like in law enforcement?"

Xiao lifts a brow. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Hm," Xiao says as he makes a bit of a sturgeons face and turns his head forward. "You're not gonna freak out when you meet the others are you?"

"Why would I?"

Xiao shrugs his shoulders. "Just know that we're the good guys. Well… not the _good guys_. But we're Team Tori."

 _Ding!_

The two step off the elevator and walk down a hallway, soon stopping at a door which Xiao knocks on. After a moment it opens and standing before them is a young woman wearing a school uniform.

"Shouldn't you be at cheerleading practice," Xiao quips.

"Shouldn't you be out reading the Ten Commandments." the girl retorts. Her eyes flicker over to Akihito. "That's him? _That's_ her cousin?"

"I know right," Xiao says. "I can't see the resemblance either."

The two share a laugh and the girl steps aside to let the men in.

Xiao leads Akihito to the living room where there are a dozen more people. Half are men and half are women, all of which are wearing custom white tailored suits. Except for one other girl who is also dressed in a school uniform. All eyes are on the two newcomers as they enter, mainly gawking at Akihito. The photographer returns the open stare upon seeing his little cousin's posse.

 _This is Team Tori!?_

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Oh Aki the things you don't know about Tori. Speaking of which is this the end for the young assassin? Also now that the course has changed what is in store for our fav uke and seme power couple.

Of course there is only one way to find out.

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!;)


	6. The Beginning Of The End

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

The last vestiges of the setting sun have disappeared over the horizon. Copper hues give way to a dusty purple, scattered with the occasional glitter of faraway stars. The distant skyline stands in a silhouette against the velvety sky.

A pair of honey-brown eyes blankly stare out at the sunset.

As Feilong sits in his large bed the memories of his recent venue replays in his mind, like a film in fast motion. At the end of his reverie, is the image of Asami standing on the roof. Hair tussling and coat flapping from the gust of wind caused by the copter blades. And how those piercing golden eyes looked back up at him with sheer anger and rage.

 _What was I trying to accomplish by going to Japan? Why was it necessary to be stubborn about Asami to such an extent-_ the Dragon Head subconsciously turns his gaze away from the large window. _When I saw the real Asami standing there, before my eyes, I slipped. I pulled the trigger without hesitation. As always he just looked at me, his gaze full of scorn and pity-_

Feilong plops back, laying against the soft pillows. _I took hasty actions trying to turn the tables on him…._

The long-haired man then looks over at the nightstand where his opium pipe lies next to a book. Deciding to do a bit of reading he reaches over and takes up the novel. It's _The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald_ , one of his personal favorite classics. He becomes absorbed in it, reading a few chapters until he comes upon a certain passage.

 _"_ _It was one of those rare smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance in it, that you may come across four or five times in life. It faced, or seemed to face, the whole external world for an instant and then concentrated on you with an irresistible prejudice in your favor. It understood you just as far as you wanted to be understood, believed in you as you would like to believe in yourself, and assured you that it had precisely the impression of you that, at your best, you hoped to convey."_

Upon reading that the image of the blonde girl enters his mind; laying on the couch with blood staining her clothes and how each breath inhale seemed to be a struggle. But what really struck Feilong in her apparent final moments was her smile…. He doesn't know why he was so taken by it, but he felt as if he had seen that exact smile before, it echoes in his memory like a voice from a half-forgotten dream.

 _Familiar… yet strange…_

* * *

The room is dark and silent when the digital numbers on the clock read 11:19 pm. The curtains gently sway as a breeze sifts through the cracked open window. And the pale rays of the moon bathes the occupant of the large bed just beneath.

The photographer is sleeping soundly with Ebony doing the same curled up on his chest.

One of the marten's ears twitches when a low buzzing sound shatters the silence. It drifts right above her head, pauses, then moves again towards her nose. Ebony awakens when something tickles her tiny nostril and lets out a sneeze. She shakes her head viciously and then opens her mouth wide as she yawns. Her acute eyes look around and soon spots a fly hovering about the room.

The disgusting insect flutters over and lands on her haunches. She quickly snaps her jaw at it but misses. Flapping its tiny wings, it buzzes about for a moment before landing. Its place of refuge now Akihito's temple.

Ebony gets up to a low crouch as her eyes remain firmly locked on the target. The fly is occupied with washing its little face. After a moment of hesitation the marten lightly shakes her haunches, and pounces.

Akihito grunts and quickly shoots up to a seated position- sending the little hunter tumbling down into his lap.

"Ebony!" he groans tiredly.

She lets out a low apologetic mew.

Akihito sighs and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh you're awake," a voice says.

Looking up Akihito sees one of Tori's underlings standing in the doorway; a man in his mid to late forties with shoulder-length black hair and a closely trimmed goatee.

"Kenji." Akihito says. "Have you…?"

Kenji shakes his head as he enters. "Still nothing."

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

"It shouldn't be long. Here," Kenji hands him a plastic bag. "They went and bought you some clothes. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you," Akihito says as he takes the bag.

Kenji issues a small smile and nod before exiting.

Akihito gets out of the bed, Ebony hops down from his lap and pads along beside him as he makes his way into the bathroom. He leaves the door open a crack before setting the bag down on the toilet lid and stripping out of his clothes. The little marten has settled in the sink as she bathes herself while Akihito steps into the shower stall and turns on the warm water. He looks up at the shower head, eyes closed as the warm spray soaks through his hair and cascades down his body.

 _She's probably badly hurt. And all because of me. I lit the fuse of the situation for no reason. It's all my fault…_ His throat becomes tight and hangs his head as he wraps his arms around himself.

 _Tori… please be okay…_

* * *

Tori's dirty blonde hair gently frames her face, her submerged features still and serene. She opens her liquid amethyst eyes and stares up through the water. After some time she surfaces, taking in a deep breath of air as she sits back in the bathtub.

 _Looks a bit better than before…_ she thought to herself as she looks at the wound on her left shoulder and right thigh.

She had been lucky under the circumstances; the bullets had gone straight through her with one also shattering her clavicle. But now the bone has healed completely while the holes have closed up internally and are like tiny craters scooped of flesh. Such results would normally take over a few months. This is because the water Tori is soaking in is mixed with a unique compound containing special proteins that can reprogram injured cells to become stem cells as well as stimulate blood cells. Thus speeding up the healing process; bruises, cuts, breaks- the most severe of injuries all healed in a matter of mere hours.

The young assassin sinks back enough in the water to submerge her shoulders and lays her head back against the plush soft bath pillow.

 _I don't know if him keeping me alive was a smart or dumb choice…_ Tori thought to herself. _Either way he might be regretting the hell out of it. Man what I would give to have seen the looks on their faces when they opened that shipping container._

A chuckle escapes her lips, and she closes her eyes.

 _But for him to fucking shoot me… Just to get a reaction out of Asami… Not to mention the humiliation when I accidentally shot him back_ _…_

Tori takes a deep, satisfying breath.

The feel of the warm, enhanced water is very soothing. An unknown amount of time went by when a sound wakes Tori. Her eyes snap open and quickly look to the door.

 _Fuck- fuck- fuck!_ she thought to herself as the knob jiggles and makes her heart race.

A light knocking comes from the other side, followed by a female voice. "Hello? Someone in there?"

Tori doesn't dare to respond.

Instead the young assassin pulls the drain plug and slowly rises from the water, grabbing a towel before stepping out. She quickly picks up the black wig laying on her clothes and slips it, making sure not a single blonde lock is exposed. Then she reaches into on of her shoes and lifts up the inner soles to remove a contact lens case. She puts the soft brown thin bits of plastics in her eyes with ease before the door opens.

"Oh!"

Tori quickly turns her head with enough force to make the artificial tresses swing over her shoulder, exposing a certain tattoo on her back.

"Many apologies ma'am!" the housekeeper says with a bow.

"It's alright." Tori says with a kind smile. "Do you need to clean in here?"

"Y- yes ma'am. But you may finish. No rush."

Tori nods and with another bow the housekeeper exits.

After she shuts the door the young assassin quickly gets dressed. She had to ditch Akihito's clothes for a black long-sleeve shirt with a lace hem that reaches just above her mid-thigh and clean blue jeans. Putting the contact lens case back in her shoe before slipping them on she steps out.

"Again I am so sorry for walking in, Miss…"

"It's alright." Tori says again reassuringly. "And you may call me Meili."

"Meili," the housekeeper says. "Well I wasn't informed that anyone would be here."

"Yes see I am a close acquaintance of the Ryou family." Tori begins to explain. "I was offered hospitality of the residence from the boss should I ever need a place for refuge."

"Oh," the housekeeper responds.

"So don't mind me. I'll stay out of your way."

As Tori begins to turn but stops halfway when the housekeeper moves.

"Uh- forgive me but… I- I…." Unease affects the woman's face.

"Your concerned," Tori states then touches her arm. "Good. Do you need me to call the boss?"

The housekeeper issues a small smile as she lightly nods.

"Okay," Tori says with a smile in return and takes a cellphone out of her pocket.

She flips it open and dials some random numbers before putting it up to her ear.

"Yes this is Meili. Will you connect me to Liu Feilong."

While "waiting" the housekeeper looks relieved.

"Feilong? Hey, it's me Meili… Yeah it's been a while. Listen I got into a bit of a jam _again_ and I'm at the mansion in Mid-Levels."

Silence.

"You know me." Tori goes on. "Well see the housekeeper here wanted me to give you a call. She was a little bit concerned." Tori winks at the woman. "No. No, no, no. Don't be upset with her. No, gosh, come on she's just doing her job… Great. Oh, Feilong hold on." She extends the phone to the housekeeper. "Do you need to talk to him?"

"No, no, I'm fine." The housekeeper says.

Tori smiles and puts the phone back up to her ear as she turns and walks down the hall. "Alright we'll catch up tomorrow over lunch. Alright, Bye."

The young assassin snaps the phone shut as she turns a corner and keeps walking, her lips spread into a mischievous smirk.

She soon stops when she reaches the opening to another hall, eyeing the door at the end. Her lips press in to a hard line and she makes her way towards it. She extends a hand towards the diamond doorknob, a faint / _click_ / sounds as she slowly turns it.

The door creaks as she pushes it open, revealing a luxurious bedroom.

The light from the hall casts a yellow rectangle on the floor, revealing it to be a carpeted light cream Royale saxony. The rest of the room is faintly illuminated by the moonlight that streams in through the two large windows with heavy drawn open curtains dominating the far right and left wall. The foot of a king-sized bed with a canopy can be seen protruding from the corner to the immediate left of the door. And against the back wall in the right corner is a desk while opposite is a little reading area with a couple plush chairs, a small table, and tall bookshelf.

Tori takes it all in from the doorway, her eyes filled with a mix of sad emotions; loss, anger, regret.

 _It was in this very room where it all started…. The seven year feud between Feilong and Asami._ Tori states mentally.

She stands there for another few long moments, then gently pulls the door shut.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Whew Tori way to think on your feet. But I wonder of all places would she go to one of Feilong's properties. Well the answer to that is in a future chapter.

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!;)

 **NOW YOU KNOW**

*Information provided by Tumblr user mountainmaster489

Mid-Levels is one of the richest residential districts in Hong Kong. While apartments and condos crowd the city center, Mid-Levels has mostly single-family homes and mansions. The higher the elevation, the pricier the land and the grander the mansion on it becomes. Many wealthy and famous families are said to live there. The only way to reach it is via a private road, so the average citizens dream of living there one day.

In the story, this is where Feilong's childhood home and guest mansion are. The buildings are constructed in the classical colonial architectural style. Mid-Levels is where Feilong grew up. He owns more than one guest house here too. Given the Baishe syndicate is headquartered in Hong Kong's bustling downtown, his Mid-Levels home is likely a quiet retreat where he can go to rest. Though he owns his own mansions here, he also inherited his father's. However, he hasn't gone near them since his father's death.


	7. In The Lion's Den

**READER'S DISCRETION ADVISED**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS MAN ON MAN, WOMAN ON WOMAN, GRAPHIC SCENES, RAPE, GORE, SMUT, STRONG LANGUAGE, RACISM, AND USAGE OF DRUGS.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FINDER SERIES OR SOME OF THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

The light of the sun streamed between the branches of trees, creating dapple patterns upon the forest floor.

A butterfly fluttered up and down, its wings beating in the warm air. Their beauty was like painted purple silk and as delicate as rice paper. It alighted upon a flower and folded its wings nearly upward.

Suddenly a rock landed near the plant, and when it shifted the butterfly took off again.

The curious amethyst eyes of a eight year old Tori watched the insect as she and a ten year old Akihito walked along the sidewalk.

"What do you think we should name it?" Akihito asked.

Tori looked at him, then down at the bluejay with a wing awkwardly half-unfurled in his hands. "Um… w- we don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

Akihito looked back at the bluejay, after a moment he looked at the creature Tori held in her arms. A gorgeous Japanese marten with golden fur, aside from the tip of his tail and paws which were a bronze color. The boy took notice at how the marten looked at the wounded bird.

"Hisashi," Tori said.

Immediately the marten looked up at her with perked ears and attentive eyes.

"Remember this is a guest okay? Not food." Tori said.

Hisashi moved up and licked her cheek.

Tori lightly smiled and kissed his furry head.

"Hey, kids!" a voice called out. "What're you doin'?"

The two stopped as they looked at the man on the other side of the street, leaning against a car with a cigarette.

"None of your business," Akihito said, scowling.

"Want ten dollars?" the man asked as he dropped his cigarette on the ground.

"For what?" Akihito asked.

"I- uh," the man began as he grounded the cigarette under his heel. "I take pictures for the newspaper."

"And?" Akihito said.

As the man began to approach the blond boy quickly handed the bluejay to Tori before instinctively moving in front of her.

"Your wolf hair clips are pretty," the man said as he shifted his head around Akihito to see Tori.

"Fuck off," Akihito said. "You fucking pervert."

"Hey, come on now, kid, I wa-"

The man was cut off when Akihito suddenly kicked him in the shin. "Tori! Run!"

* * *

Akihito jerks awake to a light _knock- knock- knock_ on the door.

"Come in," he responds tiredly.

The door opens and Kenji pokes his head in with a smile on his face. As he enters the photographer sees him holding a laptop in one hand while Ebony lays along the length of his forearm. And as he approaches Akihito can hear an all too familiar voice.

 _"I know mommy misses you too,"_ a delicate soprano voice cooes.

Akihito immediately sits up, eyes wide as Kenji sets the laptop down in front of him.

 _"Well good morning buttercup!"_ the blonde girl cooes.

"T- Tori!" He snatches up the laptop and holds it close to his face, not believing the face on the screen.

 _"Damn Aki you couldn't ask them for a nose-trimmer for that forest."_

Akihito just had to laugh and sets the laptop back down, Ebony curls up in his lap. "I'm glad to see you're okay. Where are you?"

 _"Hong Kong. It's-"_

"Uwaa- Hong Kong!?" Akihito exclaims. "What on earth...!?"

Tori smiles. _"Yeah, Feilong wanted to show me the sights."_

Akihito's heart skips a beat. "F-Feilong... he..."

Tori nods. _"The flight was one from Hell though. But aside from that this city is still just as beautiful as I remember."_

"W- wait so how is it that you're calling?"

 _"Skype,"_

That earns the blond a light laugh.

 _"I pulled a Houdini act on their dumbasses,"_

"Did... did they...?"

Tori shakes her head. _"Even if they had the chance they couldn't handle me, assuming that is what you are asking."_

Relief fills the photographer. "So when are you coming home?"

Tori grimaces. _"It's gonna be a while."_

"W- what do you mean a while? It's been three days already."

 _"I mean... I'm gonna stay in Hong Kong."_

"WHAT!?"

Tori winces at the outburst. _"Hey man I'm right here."_

"No! You're not staying in Hong Kong! Feilong probably has his men looking for you. C- call Kenji or whoever and have them pick you up."

 _"Akihito,"_

His full name, she only says it when she gets serious.

 _"He's gonna come after you again. You know that right?"_

Akihito doesn't respond, she's right.

 _"I have to stay to make sure he doesn't."_

"How? How will you do that?"

 _"Well we can start with you giving me the details about your new friend… Asami."_

Akihito's eyes widen.

 _"And... I know I also owe you an explanation too. So..."_

The two look at each other for a long moment... then Akihito inhales deeply.

* * *

"I'll be in touch again," Asami says before snapping the cellular shut.

The yakuza hunches a bit in the armchair as he looks out the large window, a cigarette tilts out of the corner of his mouth. The water of Kowloon Bay glimmers like a myriad of turquoise gems in the rays of the afternoon sun. And in the distance the various sized buildings of Hong Kong island collide with a mixture of shadow and geometry.

 _Something personal… huh…_ Asami thought to himself. _Trying to clean up the mess from seven years ago after all this time… who am I kidding. Seven years ago, I tried to convince Feilong to become head of Baishe in order to spread a new route across the Chinese market… but it didn't go well. I was surprised when I heard that Feilong, who had just gotten out of prison, had taken over and revived the once destroyed Baishe_ _._

Asami removes the cigarette from his mouth and holds it between his fingers as he presses the side of his knuckles against his lips. _I didn't think things would end up coming back at me like this_ _…_

The memory of the last encounter with the Dragon Head replays in the yakuza's mind…

He had gotten a coded text from Akihito about Feilong's whereabouts and wasted no time going. Right as he and his two trusted men arrived the fierce blond youth was at the long-haired man's feet. How the yakuza's blood boiled just from seeing the photographer roughed up like that. And the way his heart skipped a few beats when Feilong decided to turn his gun on the photographer. Not knowing that he had a gun himself and when shot his finger slipped and delivered a bullet in return.

During the fray Feilong somehow managed to get a hold of Akihito and chartered him away here to Hong Kong. Only to be humiliated once more upon arrival when the photographer somehow managed to escape his grasp. Now he is running around the island somewhere with all of Baishe's men on high alert looking for him.

 _Knock- knock- knock!_

The door opens and in enters Kirishima. "Asami-sama,"

The yakuza becomes alert when he notices his secretary's astonished expression.

Then from behind him pokes a familiar head; dirty blond hair, fair skin, bright smile though the face is more girlish and the eyes appear to be violet instead of light blue. When the lookalike moves from around the bespectacled man they are wearing a pink satin one-shoulder tunic with a short mini-skirt and black tight fitting jeans. Though her most prominent feature is the openly exposed permanent marks that stain her creamy ivory skin, they suit her so well that it's impossible to picture her without them.

Asami stands as she enters the room, along with Kirishima and Suoh right behind her.

She stops in the center and speaks in a delicate soprano voice. "You got a nice view of my place from here,"

Asami doesn't respond, he still continues to stare at the girl.

"Maybe I should have Aki take a picture of me for you," she says. "It'll last longer."

"I don't recall Takaba's files mentioning anything about siblings," Asami says.

"Especially one associated with the enemy," Kirishima comments.

She looks over her shoulder at the secretary. "You know what they say about assuming, four-eyes."

"Hm," Asami removes the cigarette from his lips. "Would you care to elaborate your assumption, Kirishima?"

"She bears the mark of Baishe on her back." the secretary states.

"Not to mention moments ago she ambushed a couple of our men." Suoh adds.

"After they cornered me!" she counters.

"And you threatened to kill them as a message to the boss." Suoh says.

Asami lifts a brow.

She clicks her tongue as she looks over at the large bodyguard. "You're just mad 'cause I got the drop on your slow ass, silverback."

Suoh scowls and takes a threatening step towards her- but she just turns and bravely stands her ground as he towers over the small girl.

"Enough." Asami says firmly.

The two ease up, and the yakuza gestures to the armchair opposite of his.

As the two settle in their seats Kirishima and Suoh take their positions on either side of their boss.

"I see that stubbornness runs strongly in the family," Asami begins.

"You have no idea." The blonde confirms.

"Well..." the yakuza trails off, realizing that he never got the girl's name.

"Tori," she introduces herself.

"Tori," Asami repeats. "I trust you heard that Takaba somehow managed to escape."

"Yeah, back in Tokyo before you showed up."

Asami is taken aback by this. "So... it was you Feilong shot at."

"Yep," she pops her lips on the _P_.

"And he took you prisoner, correct?"

Tori nods.

 _What use would he have for taking her?_ Asami wonders as he takes a drag of his cigarette. _Or perhaps he made the same mistake of thinking she herself was Akihito_ _._

"You know why he shot me right?" Tori says.

Asami lets out a puff of smoke, waiting for her to continue.

"He wanted a little preview," she goes on. "He wanted to see what expression you'd make if it was instead Akihito he shot."

"Is that so?" Asami lifts a curious brow.

Tori shrugs her shoulder. "At least that's my theory."

"Well he'd be greatly disappointed. Akihito doesn't have that kind of value."

The girl's brows furrow as she makes a confused expression. After a moment she cocks her head to the side. "What did you just say?"

"I said, Akihito doesn't have that kind of value." Asami repeats.

Tori continues to look at the yakuza with her dumbfound expression. "Oh my gosh..." She mutters, then lets out a light laugh. "You are such a man!"

Asami takes another drag of his cigarette, and lets out a puff of smoke before speaking. "You said that Akihito escaped back in Tokyo. Though why is it he hasn't been seen since the incident?"

"I stashed him."

"Where?"

Tori lets out another light laugh as she shakes her head. "I swear I just can't with you, Cleopatra."

Asami lifts a brow.

"Give me one good reason why I should give him back to you." Tori says.

Asami opens his mouth to answer but is cut off before he can utter a sound.

"And don't give me that he belongs to you or is your property crap."

Asami looks at her for a long moment, his gaze like daggers. "You honestly think you can keep him from me."

"I know I can." Tori responds curtly.

A silence fills the room as the two stare each other down for a long minute.

Normally Asami's piercing gaze would easily make any person tremble, either with fear or arousal. But the photographer's twin isn't intimidated at all. At first the little ally cat is just too adorable for words as she defies the yakuza, like a kitten that thinks it's a tiger. She also has the same fight-to-the-death-spirit as Akihito. But the way those violet eyes look at him with a fire burning so intensely, practically rivaling his own.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Tori asks. "Now that you know that Akihito is safe, are you just gonna leave or finally take responsibility for your actions?"

"And which of my _actions_ are you referring to?"

"The ones from seven years ago."

Asami looks at her for a moment. "What concern is it of yours? In fact-"

"Just because I have the snake on my back doesn't mean I'm affiliated with Baishe." Tori cuts him off. "But… I have made certain commitments to them in the past, if that makes sense."

"Hm, and may I ask what those _commitments_ are?"

Tori shakes her head. "Just know that they are at the risk of being compromised now that Feilong has made Akihito his target."

Asami's eyes narrow. "What exactly is your relationship, if any, with Feilong?"

Tori bites her lower lips as she looks for her words. "We have a bit of history. Not _history_... but we go back. Obviously his memory of me is a bit hazed seeing as how he didn't hesitate to bust a couple caps in my ass."

"Or maybe because he's so eager to get back at me that he doesn't care." Asami says before taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Either way here's the thing," Tori begins. "You have your foot in your mouth. Now if you wanna go and put an end to this fine. But keep in mind that should it end in bloodshed you'll never see Akihito again."

The yakuza lets out a puff of smoke. "You know I can't guarantee there won't be an altercation."

"Yeah especially with him hot in the face after what happened in Tokyo. So here's the deal, I'll give Akihito back in exchange for some information."

"What kind of information?"

"Just your perspective on how it all went south all those years ago."

"How will that benefit the situation?"

"I'm thinking that if I can jog Feilong's memory of me, then I can calm him down. At least enough where the suggestion of you two coming to terms peacefully won't be taboo."

Asami lets out a light chuckle. "You really think you'll be able to persuade him?"

Tori shrugs her shoulders. "Like I said, if you wanna settle it your way go ahead. Just don't forget what's at risk. Which- according to you- doesn't have that kind of value."

The yakuza lightly flicks his thumb over the filtered end of his cigarette as he contemplates.

* * *

 **BRIEF WORD FROM THE AUTHOR**

Oh looks like Tori's gotta put someone in witness protection. And what's her gameplan? Of course ya'll know the only way to get the answer to that.

Until next time, as always, stay awesome loves!;)


End file.
